I've Just Been Fujisaki'd
by InsertStupidNameHere
Summary: Spontaneous ONESHOT. Rima thought she learned her lesson the first time; never make a bet with a Fujisaki. That purple-headed, cross-dresser was trickier than she thought though. I guess there's a new lesson to be learned. Rima just got Fujisaki'd.


**A Rimahiko oneshot just for laughs. Thank you to Gummy-chan for being awesome. **

* * *

I was just sitting there, minding my own business. My best friend Amu came up to me, and asked me if I wanted to go watch the basketball game. _Ugh. No._

"Not really." I decided to be polite.

"Riiimaaaa! _Pleeeease_?"

"Ugh. Fine."

I knew the basketball game was where that purple-headed best-friend-stealer would be, but for Amu, I would go. I would show her that I was the better friend.

We got there in time to see the last half of the game. It was close. Fujisaki, being the perfect little cross-dresser that he is, scored the winning shot. His team lifted him up on their shoulders. _Ugh_. _Gag me._

"Nagi! Great job!" Amu called.

Getting down, he walked over to Amu and I. His mob of fans followed. _Ugh. Nasty._

"Hi, Amu-chan! I'm glad you could come and watch! Oh, and you brought Chibi Devil-san!" He smiled.

"You were really good out there today!" Amu said, being her usual cheery self. _Ugh. Gag me now_. Complimenting the cross-dresser. _Pfft. No._

"I've seen better." I lied. But what else did you want me to do? I wasn't about to agree.

"Okay. Because that's why I'm the captain, Rima-chan." Sarcasm. _Grrr_.

"That's _Mashiro-san_, to you purple-head. And, you couldn't beat anyone I pick."

"Care to make that a bet, Rima-chan?"

"Eh... I think I'll be going now, guys." Amu said.

"Yes, I would love to see you lose that bet." I said.

"Okay. You pick my opponent, then. Tomorrow at two, in the park."

"Okay. If you lose, you buy me 10 boxes of pocky, and the whole collection of the gag manga of my choice."

"Sounds good, Chibi-san. And if I do manage to win, you-" I cut him off.

"I don't need to know your terms and conditions. I'm already going to win."

"If you say so, Devil-chan!" He gave a sickeningly sweet smile. I just glared, and stomped off, leaving the dumb jocks to their celebrating or whatever.

As it turns out, a lot of the crowd from the basketball game heard about our little bet. They showed up early at the park. Luckily, my fanboys saved me a seat in the front. It even had a cushion embroidered with "Reserved for Mashiro Rima-sama". _Ugh_. It was covered with little hearts. _Gag me. Please_.

The entire rest of the basketball team lined up in front of me. I put on my big sunglasses, and held out my hand. One of the members of my fanclub thrust a strawberry bananna smoothie into it. Looking up with a passive expression, I pointed to three of them. Two of them were my fans. The other one was Kirishma or something like that. I remember him from elementary school.

"The rest are dismissed." I said, in my soft voice. They left, leaving only the three. "I want him crushed. Don't lose." I growled. My fans nodded in understanding. Kirishma just smiled at me. _Gag me_. I'd never be interested in ANYONE. Got that? Never. They walked over to the court.

"Rima-chan, you picked three people. You're only allowed to pick one." The annoyance said, walking over.

"You never specified. Are you scared?" I pointed out.

"Nope. You still don't want to know what you're betting?"

"No. You're going to lose anyway. I hope you can afford 28 volumes of gag manga." He smirked. The little cross-dresser.

The game began. '_Please let him trip over his hair_' I prayed. I watched Fujisaki's every move, scowling. Gosh, this guy gets on my nerves. He looked like this was just too easy for him. He made it look like he was dancing, just to make me angry. I had almost drained my smoothie. Fujisaki's hair was swishing around as he made a shot.

"Rima-sama?" It was the slave next to me.

"..."

"Rima-sama?"

"..."

"Rima-sama?"

"WHAT?!"

"...Y-Your c-cup..." he squeaked. I looked down at my hand. I had crushed the smoothie cup in my rage. The left over smoothie was dripping down my arm. I thrust the crushed piece of junk in his hands, and went on glaring.

Another shot in. The purple-head was winning. _I might actually lose this bet_. No. I wont allow myself to think that. How was he winning while playing three-to-one?!

One of the guys I had chosen made eye-contact with me. "_Crush. Him_." I mouthed. He gulped, and nodded. I swear, my eyes were filled with chibi-fire.

Finally, my side was doing better. They were catching up. I could see the people around me cowering in fear. I looked down at myself. I was emitting chibi-flames. Oh well. We were tied now. One more shot decides this.

Wait, what's that? Am I hearing things? I thought I just heard a "poing." No. The pressure is making me crazy. Nuh-uh. There are headphones around Fujisaki's neck. _Oh-noes_.

Purple-head got that evil Fujisaki glint in his eyes. The other guys I picked, their faces were all "Oh-noes" too. He snagged the ball out of a shocked Kirishma's hands. He dodged their attempts to grab it back, and jumped. _Gag me. Kill me now_. I swear, the chibi-flame around me crackled and roared.

_Swish_.

The crowd was cheering. "Nice dunk, Fujisaki-kun!" I heard. I felt my flame extinguish. I studied my hands in my lap. The crowd suddenly silenced. I didn't look up, even when I heard slow footsteps approach and stop in front of me. There was a small chuckle.

I let fake tears splash into my lap. My fanclub instantly surrounded me. I strategically used them as a shield. But, being the perfect little pain in the rear that he is, Purple-head managed to push through. Those dang head-phones were gone.

"What do you want?" It was more of a statement. I didn't look up at him. I was actually impressed, but I wouldn't let him see that.

"I came to collect my prize, Rima-chan!" He said in a sing-song voice. _Ugh. Gag me._

"Which is...?"

"... you!" He exclaimed, sounding like Nadeshiko. _Gag me with a spoon. Please._

The headphones were back. My fanclub was surrounded by chibi-fire. "_WHAAAAT_?!" They shouted collectively. He just chuckled and scooped me up in his arms. He started running.

"LET GO OF ME BAKA!"I screeched. He just laughed again. Gosh, his laugh is hot. Wait- _WHAAAAT_?!

He put me down on a tree-branch. We could still see the basketball court from here. My fanclub was close behind, to rescue me. They surrounded the tree. I would have jumped, but I don't trust those idiots to catch me. I turned to the cross-dresser.

"What do you want, cross-dresser?" I asked.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You lost the bet."

"Ugh. Fine." _Gag me with a spoon and stuff me in a sack_. I closed my eyes. I felt his hot breath brush my face.

"Keep them closed." He whispered in my ear. Why did I feel my face heating up? No! I was _NOT BLUSHING_. It must have been the heat from my flaming minions at the bottom of that tree. Yeah, that's it.

Anyway, I obeyed. No one would say that Mashiro Rima couldn't keep her promises, or Mashiro Rima couldn't take what she bet. I was going to go through with this, even if he did cheat by using Rhythm's help.

I stayed perfectly still. There was something warm and soft that collided with my lips. _What_? I wrenched my eyes open and saw a mess of purple, and Nagihiko's face.

...

Wait... NAGIHIKO'S FACE!

...

Wait... I JUST CALLED HIM "NAGIHIKO!"

Nevermind, that's not important right now. The important thing is, _NAGIHIKO WAS KISSING ME_! There goes my first, believe it or not. Gone. To the purple-headed, cross-dressing _freak_, no less. I was still paralyzed with shock. I was stunned.

If this was my first kiss, this isn't how I was going to let it stay; him kissing me, and me just sitting there like some stunned chump, who's never been kissed in her life. _No_. Even if I hadn't been kissed in my life, I'd _let_ you gag me with a spoon, stuff me in a sack, and throw that sack on a plane to America before I let _that_ happen.

I forced my eyes closed, and just let him continue. Honestly, it wasn't that bad.

Wait, scratch that. _It was awful._

I stayed perfectly still, of course. I wasn't the type to swoon or 'melt' if that's what you're thinking. The fire below us crackled and roared. _Haha, idiots_.

I would have never suspected the Purple-head to be so gentle and sweet-

Wait. Nevermind. You never read that. Got it? _Gag me. Or better, hand me a spoon. I'll do it myself._

He pulled away, finally. I opened my eyes again. "You didn't keep them closed, did you?" He asked. _What?! How did he know_?! He laughed, as I puffed out my cheeks to hopefully keep from blushing. Then, he turned to the blazing fanboys below us, and continued his laughing. He had a really cute laugh.

...

WHAT?! No. _Heck no_.

There was the familiar sound of a character change, as he scooped me up in his arms again, and leapt off. I was finally put down when we got to my front yard.

He was smirking like the madman that he is. I tried my best to look furious.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I exploded.

"That was my terms for the bet." _How was he so fricking calm after what he just did?!_

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!"

"Oh, yes you did, Rima-chan! You just never wanted to hear it, since you were so _sure_ you'd win." He was still smirking. _Idiot_. I turned away to prevent myself from having to see his adorable - no. BEYOND UGLY - face. "By the way, Rima-chan,-" He began.

"_Mashiro-san_" I corrected.

"You're really going to make me call you that after what just happened?" Still smirking, the moron.

"ESPECIALLY after what just happened."

"Okay. Anyway, Rima-chan," he had completely ignored me. "my birthday's in two weeks. Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't forget the day someone as annoying as _you_ was born." I stated.

"Are you sure? Because you forgot last year..."

"I didn't forget. I just didn't care enough to get you anything, Fujisaki."

"Well, if you don't get me anything this year, I'll know that you forgot."

"I won't forget."

"How will I know that?"

"FINE! If I get you a stupid birthday present, will you _LEAVE ME ALONE_?!"

"Yup. But, you'll still forget."

"No, I won't!"

"Care to bet on that?"

"I sure would. Those slaves were undependable. I can trust myself not to forget."

"Uh-huh. Okay, so you won't mind betting the same thing then?"

"No. I wouldn't mind!"

"Okay, so I'll see you in two weeks then?"

"Yes. You will!" And with that, I stormed off into my house, and upstairs to my room.

...

Wait, why do I feel like I've just been played? I thought about it. If I forget, he kisses me. I could deduce that much. But, to prove I didn't forget... I'd have to buy him a birthday gift. So... either way... he wins.

Dang.

_I've just been Fujisaki'd._

* * *

**A/N: This was spontaneous. I thought of this while watching a baseball game. I wrote this while sitting on the bleachers. THANK YOU SMARTPHONE. This is kind of sloppy still, but I hope you liked the story! Review please.**

**Feel free to read my other random creation, _We Live a Fairy Tale. _Also Rimahiko_._ I can't promise you'll like it, but still.**


End file.
